Deltaria
|} Deltaria, officially known as the Federal Republic of Deltaria (Daralian: Deltárská Spolková Republika, Alazindian: Spolková Republika Deltársko, Ushalandan: Репȣблика Федералъ Делтариа Republica Federală Deltaria, Akigan: Ȝebundene Cyneƿīse Deltalandes, Doron: Forbundsrepublikken Deltaland, Dissuwan: Szövetségi Köztársaság Deltária, Old Tokundian: Deltariya Sŭvǫzĭna Dimokratiya) is a nation in central Majatra, which was officially formed after the unification of the 5 provinces of the current Republic After the Terror. It was a democracy before becoming a Czarist State until 2600, when particracy was restored. After the overthrow of the Czars, steps were made to turn Deltaria into a modern Nation, which so far have been successful. Deltaria was a network of tribes and city-states before the arival of colonists from Artania. Traditionally settlers arrive and stay loyal to their homelands after colonization, but the colonists in Majatra, finding national survival a much easier task due to their highly developed technology and tactics, flourished and created their own nations, Darali, Doron Akigo, Ushalande, Alazinder and Dissuwa. These "nations" were very prosperous in their early years, merging with local populations to create the vibrant Deltarian Culture. Centuries after the colonists, interracial tensions between the six nations came to breaking point and triggered the war known as the Terror, or the Deltarian Unification War ; which forged the principalities into one single entity: The Republic of Deltaria. History Artanian Deltaria (400 BCE-600 CE) Tokundian Empire (600-1500) Great Deltaria (1500-1954) The Terror (1954-2086) Republican Era(2086-2134) Dynastic Era(2134-2375) Czarist Era (2375-2748) Transition Era (2748-2853) Modern Era (2853-present) Overview 'Geography' Deltaria is located on the eastern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatran Basin all the way to the southern coast. She shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Lake Majatra represents an additional border in the southwest, while the nation borders with the South Sea, stretching from Ushalande across Alazinder and Dissuwa, and across the entire southern rim of the Border Marches. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Alazinder River and the Sluislaw. The coastal areas of Deltaria have a temperate Mediterranean climate, with hot, dry summers and mild to cool, wet winters. Snow does occur on the coastal areas almost every winter, but it usually lies no more than a few days. {C {C Conditions can be much harsher in the more arid interior. Mountains close to the coast prevent Mediterranean influences from extending inland, giving the central plateau of the interior of Deltaria a continental climate with sharply contrasting seasons. Winters on the plateau are especially severe. Temperatures of −10 °C to −20 °C can occur in eastern plateau, and snow may lie on the ground at least 120 days of the year. In the west, winter temperatures average below 1 °C (34 °F). Summers are hot and dry, with temperatures generally above 30 °C (86 °F) in the day. Annual precipitation averages about 400 millimetres (15 in), with actual amounts determined by elevation. May is generally the wettest month, whereas July and August are the driest. 'Government' Main Article: Deltarian Politics The Government of Deltaria is organized at two main levels: the provincial level, where the province itself is very autonomous, as befits a Federation, where more power is designed to go to smaller entities, and the Federal Level, where National Policy is produced and administered. Provinces Each Province has its own three branches: The Administrative, Judicial, and Legislative Branches. The Administrative branch manages the day-to-day runnings of the province, and is headed by a Governor, the head of state and government. The Governor is elected after two terms, and manages the various branches and services of his or her province. Provinces are based at a capital city, where the Administrative, Judicial and Legislative branches are centered. The Province is then divided into districts that vary in size, and are centered around cities or towns. These are run by an elected official like the Governor. These Districts are then broken down into counties, each run by an elected mayor. All this is run by the Administrative Branch. The Legislative Branch is where each province can pass its own laws specific to its needs in a Provincial Forum, but each law can be vetoed by the National Forum. Some laws provinces have free range over, while others can only deviate from the national standard slightly, but not go directly against it. An example is provincial tax, which can only deviate from the standard by a few percent, and can be vetoed by the National Forum. Another would be state social welfare, which can also deviate only slightly from the standard in terms of funding and distribution, but cannot be openly abolished or go directly in the opposite of what the National Fourm rules. All the rulings and actions of the two other branches are governed by the judicial branch, which sees if laws are fair and constitutional. They also deal with people braking the law for provincial laws, while national courts deal with national laws. Some systems, however, are not limited to a province but are national, such as the National Guard or D.A.I.S. Federal government The head of state of Deltaria is the President, while the head of government is the Premier. Deltaria was a parliamentary republic from the formation of the Republic, however, with constitutional reforms in the late 3360s, it became a semi-presidential republic . National Forum The National Forum is the most poweful body of Deltaria. All Provinces must comply with these laws to a certain degree, and can also make thier own laws if not vetoed by the National Forum. The Forum itself is headed and organzied by the Speaker, the presiding officer, but the President and Premier can also attend. Each Forum, National and Provincial, has a Speaker, who comes from the majority party in that particular Forum and is supposed to be impartial. He starts Forum Assemblies and manages them, bringing up new topics and closing old ones, and also officially closes the Forum Assembly. He is seated at the head of the Forum, and when someone wishes to speak they must ask his or her permision first, before coming to the podium. The Forum itself is extremely new, and even has the Deltarian Eagle, which is represented on the flag of Deltaria, in the back of the Forum. Also, two the right of the Chief Secretariat's seat is the flag of the National Forum. This flag consists of a backround with a black, a gold, and a red stripe on it, and on top of that is the seal of the National Forum. Each Province has its own Provincial Forum in which to pass laws, but the National Forum isthe main Legislature. It has 200 seats, and is headed by the Speaker of the National Forum, who is the presiding representative. President of Federal Republic The President is the highest position in the Administrative Branch, and also is the Commander-in-Chief during wars. He also serves as the main foriegn diplomat and can veto bills, authorize large and important decisions, pardon criminals, elect Supreme Court members, etc. Till the mid-3360s Government Reform, the President would appoint the cabinet, but now the cabinet is formed by a party or coalition of parties with a majority support in the National Forum. The President can usually lead the government if the cabinet belongs to the same coalition. However, there have been stances where the President and cabinet would be from different coalition transforming the President into a figure-head. A person can only serve for two terms as President, with an accumulation of 8 years (if elections have been delcared early) maximum upon which he/she has to resign. Council of Ministers and Premier / Council of Ministers - residence]] The Premier, however, is the head of the cabinet (Council of Ministers) who theoretically serves under the President and runs the day-to-day governance. The Premier's power depends upon whether the President belongs to the same coalition or not. When the President would be from a different coalition (cohabitation), the Premier has power of the National Forum and can pass laws with little to no interference from the President. However, if there's no cohabitation, the President being a senior coalition member would hold more political influenc over the coalition leading to a dimished role for the Premier As of 3328, there's not been a single-party cabinet in the National Forum, leading to coalition politics largely removing restricting Presidential power. Supreme Court The Judicial Branch is headed by the Chief Justice, and checks laws, like the provincial Judicial Branch, and deals with infractions of National Laws, and is elected as part of the cabinet. It has much power as it is the highest court in the nation, and is responsible for interpreting consitutional law as well as judging the legality of the bills. There are 9 sitting members on the court at one time, led by the Cheif Justice, and each justice serves for life. The purpose of this is so the justices will not be as influenced by the current goings on of the time and will not be torn apart by partisan differences, instead taking a long term view and staying non-partisan. Capital city Naban Naban, previously knonw as Melnik, is the capital city of the Federal Republic of Deltaria, and much commerce is centered here as well as political activity. Naban itself is located on Ushlande Bay, in Alazinder. It is the largest city in Deltaria, and is very succesful. Most of the buildings are modernized, with glass and steel, as with most cities in Deltaria. Many Citizens live in condominiums througout the city, which is offset by the large percentage of the population living in the "traditional Czarist" style home. Naban is divided into three main four main city district They are the Varnasian District (the seat of the government, named after king Varnas of early Deltaria), the Marina District(where most mercantile and naval arangements take place in the city), the Industrial District (where the factories and laboratories are located), and the Residential Area, which includes the rest of the city and is where most of the citizens live. The Varnasian District houses both the Presidential Palace and the National Forum, two key locations in the Deltarian government. It also houses centers of each governemnt department. It is heavily guarded, but civilians are able to acces it. The economy of Deltaria used to be centerd around Menkask, when it was the capital, but now is centered around Naban.Before the rise of Deltaria, Menkask was the capital, but was abandonned. Menkask is still a vibrant city, however, but now overshadowed by Naban. 'Military' Related Article: Deltarian Armed Forces The Military is a two tier system, with the Lower tier being Provincial, and the Upper tier being National, and the entire system known as the Deltarian Armed Forces. The Provincial Tier contains the police department, as well as a Provincial Army which is used for defending the province and patroling borders. The Provincial Forum, Governor, and the provincial military executive organize the Army, but have no say if the National Forum or President desides to send in National Troops. The National Tier is controlled by the National Military Executives, President, cabinet, and ,rarely, the National Forum. The National Military is divided into many sections, with the main departments being D.A.I.S., the Deltarian Armed Forces, and T.I.L.E., . The Deltarian Armed Forces are made up of the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Deltarian Armed Forces are organized and led by the Deltarian Department of Defense, which is charged with matter concerning the Deltarian Armed Forces and national security. The Head of the Department of Defense is the Minister of Defense, who is supposed to execute the polocies concerning the military. These policies are determined by the Commander-in-Chief, who is the President, and is also responsible for making major military decisions during a war. The body that advises the president and receives his or her orders are the National Military Executives. This board is made up of the Minister of Defense and various officers of the Deltarian Armed Forces. T.I.L.E. and D.A.I.S. are the domestic and international intelliegence agencies of Deltaria, and have seperate leaders, who are chosen by the President. The Premier, the head-of-government, does not have a role in the military, with the President being responsible for it, but is part of the cabinet that chooses the Minister of Justice. The branches of the Deltarian Armed Forces are: Army The army is the largest part of the Military, with around 1.400,000 active troops. It also has 16,000 tanks and other various aparatus. The Army is mainly stationed at bases spread out inside Deltaria, some asigned to the Provincial Government, some to the National Government.The Army is also stationend at borders to guard them, keeping out illegal immigrants.The Army is made up into many divisions, varying in equipment and their roles. Most military personnel either patrol borders, the provincial interior, or are held in reserve at their bases. Navy The Deltarian Navy is fairly large for Majatra, mainly becuase of its advantageous situation on lake Majatra and Ushlande Bay. There are roughly 540,000 active personel, and almost 10000 vessels and may aircraft. The Navy is responsible for patroling Ushlande and keeping peice, and also has a sub-branch, the Coast Guard, who are responsible for maintaining law in Lake Majatra and the coast and interior of Ushlande bay. Air Force The Air force is a large part of the Military, and has about 520,000 active people in its sevice. It is also responsible for the Government Satellites, mainly concering security and anti missile networks, unless they are under the juristicion of D.A.I.S. or T.I.L.E. Two branches that are also under the Defense Department but are not part of the technical Armed Forces are: National Guard The National Guard is the National special operations and forces branch of the Military. It is responsible for special operations and enforcement of Provinces, instead of having to redistribute the Army. The National Guard is a specialized and significant branch, and carries out sensitive operations domestically and internationally, and is similar to the American SWAT. Presidential Guard The Presidential Guard is responsible for the Defense of the President of the Federal Republic as well as the Premier, governmnet officials and senators. They are a very small but autonomous branch, and are under direct orders from the President in technicallity. {C}The intelligence networks of Deltaria are: D.A.I.S. DAIS is the Deltarian internal security and intelligence department, similar to the American FBI. They track and investigate threats within the country, and much of their information is classified. Its job is also to protect the country from cyber crimes, and espionage. It also combats civil courruption and crime. The acronym DAIS stands for the Deltarian Agency for Internal Security. T.I.L.E.D. TILED is Deltaria's foreign espionage and intelligence network department. It is responsible for sensitive foreign operations and spying, and sometimes gets executive orders from the President. TILED is mainly classified, and also opperates some satellites used for intelligence. TILED stands for the Terran Intelligence and Logistics Executive of Deltaria. 'Demographics' Language Daralian is the de facto national language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws—such as Deltaria naturalization requirements, which try to actlimate immigrants to the country—standardize Daralian. In 3074, about 726 million, or 80% of the population aged five years and older, spoke only Daralian at home. Some Deltarians advocate making Daralian the country's official language, as it is in at least four provinces. Religion The Federal Republic of Deltaria is officially a secular nation; the First Amendment of the Deltarian Constitution guarantees the free exercise of religion and forbids the establishment of any religious governance. In a 3070 study, 59% of Deltarians said that religion played a "very important role in their lives," a far higher figure than that of any other wealthy nation. According to a 3075 survey, 78.4% of adults identified themselves as Hosian, down from 86.4% in 3060. Patriarchal denominations took the lion's share, with the Terran Patriarchal Church being the largest denomination. There were also a number of Luthorans. The total reporting non-Hosian religions in 3075 was 4.7%, up from 3.3% in 3050. The leading non-Christian faiths were Yeudism (1.7%), Daenism (0.7%), and Queranzariah (0.6%). The survey also reported that 16.1% of Deltarians described themselves as agnostic, atheist, or simply having no religion, up from 8.2% in 3060. Education Deltarian public education is operated by private entities, regulated by the Deltarian Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. Children are required in most provinces to attend school from the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn eighteen (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school); some states allow students to leave school at sixteen or seventeen. Standards are set by the government for the schools, esuring that, even though they are private, they still have excellent teaching standards. The Deltaria has many competitive institutions of higher education. Of Deltarians twenty-five and older, 84.6% graduated from high school, and 32.6% of those attended some college. The basic literacy rate is approximately 97%. Health The Deltaria life expectancy of 80 years at birth is a higher than the overall figure in Majarta. After the Great Reformation, the life expectancy rose to above Majatran Standards. The infant mortality rate standard for a country in its position, and helathcare is completely private. It is regulated however, with the prices it can pay as well as the standards it provides. Depsite the private healthcare the government does subsidize it for lower-income classes, allowing them to get into the porgram. Deltaria also has excellent technological institutions, some privately owned some publicly owned. Technology and Research take up about 10% of the budget of the government, which allows for very high technological standards in Deltaria, including the health industry. That technology, coupled with the excellent private healthcare, is what contributes to the above average lifespan of Deltarians. 'Culture' Main Page: Deltarian Culture Northern Deltaria retains a primarily agrarian culture even after the Czarist Period, but is now slowly developing. After the Great Reformation cultural ideology was changed,and the people now exibit more modern practices than in old. They are still proud of their old culture and history, however, and are flattered by other nationalities showing an interest in them. This, coupled with the nation's moderate border controls have made tourism in Deltaria a wildly valued but entertaining experience amongst the young, educated upper-class in Artanian and Seleyan nations. After the Reformation, the old ideas of womens inferiority to men dissipated, and many now worked at modern jobs and in modern factories as well as men. Old traditions still permeate the area, but that is growing allongside new tradition and life. ''Architecture'' After the Great Reformation, Deltarian houses of a rapidly wealthier populace modeled the old Czarist style of the more afluent. Each individual architectural style varies slightly from region to region, but houses usually are made with bright colours such as reds, pinks, oranges, or other 'warm' colours, as well as whites. Rooms usually have high ceilings and many large tall windows open to the outside. Houses are very 'open' and individual rooms are usually large. Wood, brick, tiles, stucko, and other materials are usually used for walls, which are usually painted. Natrually tropical houses would be more open than southern houses, but they too have large windows and high ceilings, even if the doors and windows are closed. Modern buildings are also present in all of Deltaria, and usually incorporate blues and greys, as well as large windows. All buildings are usually equiped with domes, curves, vaulting cielings, or arches, even modern buildings. 'Economy' As a whole the Deltarian Economy is moderately good, being very good before the Imperial Civil War but declining during that period greatly. That provided setbacks for Deltaria, but nothing "Of major concern to the general public and people of the Republic", as put by the Premeir at the time. Over the years Deltaria has been industrialized, despite coming from a very agricultural backround. Deltaria relies on a technology based economy bolstered by industry, with some citizens working as farmers. The majority of the technological force is in the central and southern areas of Deltarian, where the urbanized cities are, while the agricultural zones are in Dissuwa, as well as some parts of Darali and Ushlande. In other locations like Alazinder or other parts of the country there area also more advanced companies, where many of the young intelligent go to work as the rising stars of the nation, usually in the headquarters of large banking or equity companies. The majority of the northern workforce is agricultural, mainly tending to pigs, goats, sugar cane, wheat, tobacco, and somniferum ; although industries have sprung up throughout the northern cities. A great deal of raw materials also come from the region, where then they go to factories in th centeral areas. The main cities in this region are those dedicated to refining their products, bu other small businesses crop up as well. Luxury resources also makes for a thriving economy in the areas of the luckier people. In the jungle there are many exotic resuorces to be found, and it is from here most luxury items come from. Oil however, is the main production of the eastern paltue, and it is regarded as the life blood of the nation. Oil powers over half the nation, however efforts have been made to turn to wind and nuclear energy to allow more oil exports and less polution. Category:Deltaria Category:History Category:Nations